User blog:WikiBuilder1147/Light World: Sleep Descent - Sleepy Status Update 1
So yeah. I decided things were getting a little cluttered over on Kray's "Help needed" blog post, so I'd do him a favour and set up this one. It is intended that this will be the first of a series of status updates. Note that Kray can come in and edit this page at any time since he's an admin. So far I'd give a completion percentage of 15% overall. There is still very much to be done for this game before we can release it to the outside world without it instantly falling flat on its face. Details are as follows: Music ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 10% Music is the part that concerns me most, as I am currently helping Kray re-orchestrate some of the tunes in the soundtrack. So far I have done 7 pieces of music, ready to be chopped up and looped into the game: *Entranced — alternate opening theme; *Amie's Journey — the main overworld theme; *Fighting the Darkness — main battle theme; *Hymn to the Virgin Mary — dungeon theme; *Monster Club — used as background music in the Monster Clubhouse in Dark Town; *Shadow Realm — boss theme; *Antithesis' Death Waltz — music for the final phase of the battle with Antithesis. There is still, however, much to be done. I've also shown AJ and FtD to my music teacher and got some feedback, so I'll be uploading an updated Amie's Journey at some point in the next two weeks. The entire soundtrack will be compiled into an OST album (cover to the right), which will be made available for download upon the game's release. Kray: There's about 30 minutes worth of soundtrack so far, and I've actually been creating them before the levels themselves. It's just been my design philosophy to do the music first so that they can be better integrated into the environments. Here's the list of other music tracks that have been created, but not yet remixed: Link to original soundtrack *Sleep Descent - Title Screen theme; *Mystical Happenings - First plays when Amie wakes up - unusual in that it's in 7/4 time; *Forest of Loneliness - A slow, steady uneasy song that plays in the Forest of Loneliness' main area. *Victory! - A simple theme that plays when you win a battle *Standing for the Light - The boss theme. An epic choir remix of Fighting the Darkness. *The Hinterlands - Mysterious theme that plays in the area outside of Dark Town; *Welcome to Dark Town - Dark Town's theme for the downtown area *Dinner is Served - Plays inside Count Lugoshin's Mansion. *Troll Groove - A jazz theme that plays inside the Clock Tower. *Masquerade Party - Plays at the carnival *All Hail the King of Spades - Plays at the Nutcracker Castle *Jack-in-the-Box - An alternative battle theme for the Nutcracker Castle area *Siege of the Nutcrackers - Plays in the deeper parts of Nutcracker Castle *Melancholy - Alternative dungeon theme *Hospitality - Plays in the scarecrow farm *Mischievous Little Gnomes - Plays in the gnome village *The Giant's Garden - Plays in the namesake area, such as around the beanstalk grove and the giant's house Additional music tracks: These were later tracks were created that don't have a defined use yet. *Devilry - A very frantic and epic song inspired by Tchaikovsky. Might be used as an alternative boss theme. *Troll Opera - A steampunk-inspired version of Troll Groove. Most likely going to use it in the town area outside of Nutcracker Castle. *The Little Flautist - A little piece I wrote today, inspired by the work of Eric Whitacre. It perhaps could be used as the theme of a minor character or a more tranquil location. — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 13:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) *Monster Town - An alternative to the Monster Club theme. I dug up the MIDI file for a song I created maybe over a year ago, then added some additional sound effects. This song is pretty cheesy though, especially the beginning. Krayfish (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) *The Reprise - This one is an experimental idea I had. It begins with a slow introduction, then goes all epic and intense, and it also contains the leitmotif for Amie's Journey. No idea if this will be used at all in the game, but this might fit either the final dungeon or a trailer for the game. The song is unfinished though as I hit...well, I guess the term would be music block, so here's just the first half of it.Krayfish (talk) 20:34, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *Dream Battle - This is an alternative battle theme that is less epic than the Fighting the Darkness theme. I've been thinking of having multiple battle themes to better suit specific areas of the game. While Fighting the Darkness would be used for particularly emotional areas (such as the forest at the beginning of the game, or perhaps a creepy dungeon) Dream Battle was intended to be a type of default-type music. It uses some leitmotifs from Entranced as well.Krayfish (talk) 15:34, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Art ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 10%? The artwork for Light World is also a very important factor, and the task of creating it has fallen to a multitude of artists, including myself. Two of Kray's mates have agreed to draw the splash screen art and the monsters, while I have taken it upon myself to draw the 'human' characters, ie. Amie, Bella, Charlie, Savien, etc. At the moment, I have only been able to complete the main character portraits. However, the game engine allows for the displaying of different ones to facilitate portrayal of emotions. Thus, the art is best described as a work in progress. Kray: The splash screen characters are currently being redone to make them more refined looking, and also to reflect their unique skills. The characters look like they are in their teens, but storywise, their ages aren't totally integral to the plot. New sketches These are the newly redrawn characters. Savien is still being worked on, and they haven't been colored yet. Amie Sketch.png|Amie and one of her masks. She is mostly unchanged although she now has a background in acting. She retains her timid personality, and in-story, uses the masks to help with her acting. Bella Sketch.png|Bella and her doll which steals from ghosts. For now, I decided to drop the idea of the whole parasitical ghost demon. Didn't seem to fit anymore, and I also figured it would be best if all the characters were human just for consistency. The doll is a character of its own serving as Bella's conscience to counter her more aggressive, hot-headed personality. Charlie Sketch.png|Charlie holding her cards. Her outfit was redesigned to look more formal and princess-like. She still has glasses, but now they are just reading glasses which she puts on when doing math calculations. Think of her as the nerdy, yet formal type having an affinity for statistics and mathematics. 20160523_183254.jpg|Here's the new Savien. Savien's design remains mostly unchanged although greater emphasis on his plant-controlling powers was made. Story ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 5% https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GDmYkMFve2WjoctT3S21kFJ8HRVx_Dww4hGGLMIjiu0/edit?usp=sharing Kray: In the above doc, I've compiled a list of everything story-related in the game. Everything from all of the characters, their personalities and additional plot details. It contains the most update, most relevant information in the game so far. There's also a short story called "Sleep Descent" to help get a feel for it. Programming and Meshing ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 40% DanceClub2.png|The Monster Club so far. The colored floor tiles are animated, and the spotlights actually move around. The best part is that those Krayfish Logos are actually movie files applied to a texture. Yes, I figured out how to add TVs. On top of that, there's a one-time event where your characters order chocolate milk and a glass of water via dialogue, and said items get added to your inventory. LW Waterfall.png|A mock-up of the waterfall region that appears at the end of the Sleep Descent short story. This is the first area of the game to have platforming. I presume that the programming is by far the most complete part of the entire project, thanks to Kray, from whose brain this thing popped up to begin with. I congratulate him for his commitment to his creative pursuits, especially through the undoubtedly and incredibly tedious task of coding. The 3D meshes thus far appear, dare I say, rather primitive at this time, and thus I give a rating of 40% completion overall. Kray: I'm expected to have an alpha version complete by this summer with the battle mechanics fully functional. Hopefully by July/August a download will be available. This version will have functional mechanics and perhaps a few quests, though the main story is still a long way off. The full release will likely be July 2017 so that I have enough time review everything to make sure its good. For more specific details on the game itself, check out the Master Doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/104-lpfbsLKl2ln0T2RfCl3pDsTljimqUXdUMnOhVmzg/edit ---- Now, let the comments section explode with furiously typed comments! Thanks for reading, and see you in the next Light World: Sleep Descent Sleepy Status Update! — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 16:27, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts